Shattered Wonderland
by CinnamonBerry
Summary: I don't remember much about my past. I don't care either. I'm trapped in my childhood past tormented by my parents death and secret Utopia. I long to return to my childhood fantasy... I want to see my old friends again
1. Welcome To Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. All the characters belong to their rightful owner. **

* * *

_I don't remember much about my past. I don't care either. I got into a accident when I was younger, it killed both my parents and gave me amnesia. Yet, I do remember one thing. It was a Utopia of mine. I would visit as much as I could. I had many friends there. More than I had in the real world anyways. My closest was the Mad Hatter- or so he called himself. He would host tea parties with his friends. The Dormouse and The March Hare._

_ I haven't been to this 'Wonderland' since the accident. I miss my friends. I would love to see them again. I would do anything. Just to visit my childhood fantasy again. It would be nice to see any of them again. _

* * *

I awoke with a start. Another nightmare... I sighed, getting out of my bed and wandering to the window. I watched the delicate snowflakes fall and make a soft winter blanket for the earth. I smiled. I used to love the winter. I would spend hours playing in the snow. Making snow angels and attacking my mother with snowballs. But... in the orphanage, the other kids tend to spend the time inside. So I'm usually left by myself.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down. I picked up an age-worn bear and held it close to me. I've had it since I was four. I sobbed gently, thinking of my mother and father. I wished they were here to comfort me. To tell me everything would be alright. I longed for mother to hold me and whisper a lullaby to me. I smiled thinking of my mother's gentle voice humming a familiar song. I don't remember the words, but I love the melody to it. I began to hum it myself, tears were now falling from my eyes.

I lay my head on the pillow, I couldn't even breathe the melody anymore. It pained me to much. I stared up at the ceiling, still clutching the bear. The bear had a torn ear. But I didn't care. It was precious to me that was all that mattered.

My eyelids felt heavy, then I felt myself drifting away into sleep.

* * *

I awoke surrounded by bare trees and dying grass. I turned my attention to the sky. It was still a clouded moon. With small dancing stars around it. I stood up and slowly studied the environment.

I noticed a tree in the middle of the others, it's branches piercing the heavens. I cautiously made my way over to the tree. Which was then I noticed a cat, sleeping soundly upon one of it's branches. It seemed to sense my approaching, with it's wide grin it balanced on the branch. "It's about time you returned, Alice" It smiled, I backed away.

"H-how do you now my name?" I trembled. I could feel my hands shaking. It jumped down from the branch, landing on the dead leaves below. Scowling slightly,

"Oh...it seems you do not remember us," It sighed, "It seems you have forgotten your old friends," My old friends? I don't remember having friends...

It moved closer towards me, it's amber eyes burning with fury, "Why don't you remember us Alice?" I thought for a moment. Yet, I still couldn't remember having any talking cats as a friend. I couldn't even remember meeting any. I moved towards the tree behind the cat, "What is this?" I asked curiously,

"Oh, that?" It replied, I was still rather frightened, it's eyes still hid fury. "That is The Elder Tree, it's the heart and soul of Wonderland,"

My eyes widened with shock, "W-wait d-did you say Wonderland...?" I stuttered.

It turned to me, it's twisted smiled growing wider. "So, you've finally remembered,"

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so you're welcome to give Constructive Criticism. I'll try to update as much as I can~**


	2. She's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. All characters belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

I moved towards the tree behind the cat, "What is this?" I asked curiously,

"Oh, that?" It replied, I was still rather frightened, it's eyes still hid fury. "That is The Elder Tree, it's the heart and soul of Wonderland,"

My eyes widened with shock, "W-wait d-did you say Wonderland...?" I stuttered.

It turned to me, it's twisted smiled growing wider. "So, you've finally remembered,"

* * *

Suddenly, my mind snapped back to reality. "Cheshire Cat?" I asked slowly.

He grinned. "It's been so lonely Alice... Why did you leave us?" I blinked and took a small step backwards.

"I-I didn't mean to... I swear..." I whimpered, wanting this twisted nightmare to vanish. I wanted to be in the warmth of the orphanage again, so I could hide in the darkness of my room. I knew I would be alright there. _I knew it. _Cheshire came closer towards me. "Your lying Alice..." He scowled, "You'll get what you DESERVE!" It's screeching voice filled the surrounding forest.

"I'm sorry... Cheshire..." I sobbed, "I'll try harder I promise..." Cheshire stared at me for a few moments before vanishing,

"You'll have to find your own way round Wonderland Alice, Be on your guard, something bad is about to happen," Cheshire was gone. Would I see him again? I sighed and sat down at the base of the tree.

"I don't know what to do Cheshire...Please help me," I asked the wind. No answer. "Please! I need your help!" My answer was silence.

* * *

I was wondering around the forest, it was nearly morning and the air was thick. My vision was blurred from all the small animals. They seemed to be the guardians of the forest- as if they were protecting it.

As I made my way to the edge of the forest, I heard whispers,

_"Alice has returned! She has finally returned,"_

I decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me and I tried to ignore it, that was the wrong thing to do.

Suddenly, my vision turned hazy as something pounced at me- my consciousness left me again and blood gently leaked from my head.

_"Welcome back," _

Everything turned black.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated. School is being a pain, I also haven't spent much time on my computer lately. So, leave me a review if you wish.**

**Bye~**


End file.
